1000 Days
by Ladyhawk-s
Summary: "Love is of all passions the strongest, for it attacks simultaneously the head, the heart and the senses." — Lao Tzu Or, an au story that follows the paths of love with a varying characters and how they come to be in an 1000 day period.
1. Girls - June 23rd , day 578

**_yes hi hello, so couple things_**

**_1\. i canceled the 29 days of ships because i read a post that completely demoralized me from continuing it. its funny because originally, i laughed at that post and then the late thoughts kicked in and totally ruined it for me so you know. im just going to upload a few fics this week and then yeet everything out. _**

**_2\. THE MOST IMPORTANT: SO! I started this fic a while back actually, maybe early 2019? and I kept visiting it and such but I never fully finished any part of it. I know exactly how to write this fic and I know the direction that I want to go with it. What I tagged doesn't begin to cover the scope of what I planned with it. That being said, ch 1 and ch 2 are pretty much done. im going to post these two chapters to just get them into my portfolio but i have no plan to continue them as of now. HOWEVER, if any of you want me to continue it, please let me know and i will. if no one does then like,,,what's the point. i wont continue something that no one really wants. im posting ch 1 today and then ch2 on friday and it will be considered "finished" unless said otherwise. _**

**_Ochako_**

Ochako felt as if her lungs were constricting into a knot that suffocated all the air. Her heart beat against her chest in heavy beats and for a second, she wondered if she was actually alive. Never did she expect to get to this point. Nor did she actually want to get to this point.

"Well? Are you going to fucking say something?" Katsuki asked out, snapping her out of her mindset for a second. There was that little crease right next to his eyebrow that indicated anger with tints of frustration embedded in. She knew that look all too well; it was one that was given when he tried to confess to her the first time. How easy would life be if it was made by predictable signals that had clear meanings behind it?

Probably really easy. But unfortunately, that's not what life is.

Ochako slowly disintegrated into his posture. She could see the way he shifted on each leg, boring into her eyes and then immediately taking them off. His top teeth gnawed ever so slightly on his bottom lip and his fists balled into the pockets of the over sized jacket he was wearing. Had it been any other time, she would have giggled and teased him on how shy he was being. Too bad that it wasn't any other time.

"Hello? Are you suddenly turning mute? It's cold as shit out here and we're going to be late for our dinner appointment if we don't hurry-"

"I'm breaking up with you."

Silence.

"...huh?"

**_Momo _**

With each step she took forward, she would take 3 steps back. With each surge of determination that crossed her mind, a wave of doubt pushed it back and made her second guess her decision. Momo knew that this was stupid and immature and that she should leave it alone. It wasn't as if it wasn't going to change anything. It wasn't as if Shouto was suddenly going to go to his father and call off a wedding that had been in the works for years now, let alone make her the reason.

And yet, the logical part of her brain wouldn't align with her emotions. Rather, it was a never ending war that made her pace around like a stranger that one would want to stay away from.

Despite Momo knowing that wanting to go to Shouto's was nonsensical, she knew that the regret would consume her and eat up every last inch of her thought process. It was strange to say but she had grown to love Shouto and knowing that he would be off without hearing her feelings just threw Momo off. It would be as if she was lying to him this past year and using him for her own selfish gain. It was kinda silly to think about it like that, especially since they never dated but it paralleled mechanics of cheating and Momo wasn't one to be dishonest.

_"C'mon, c'mon," _internalized Momo as she continued to walk forward and then turn to take a step back and then turning back to continue walking forward. This was important. This was something she needed to do. So why was she struggling so much with it?

Eventually, she kept moving and moving and moving until the staircase to Shouto's apartment reached the tips of her toes. This was it, the moment of truth. Carefully, Momo raised one foot to the first step, then she raised the next one to the step higher. It continued until she somehow reached the doormat that laid comfortably in front of his door. A _315_ was nailed on the side of the freshly polished door that was bare with only the glimmer of the lights radiating off of it. Unlike the neighbors, Momo couldn't hear anything through the cracks, a positive sign since Shouto wasn't the type to produce noise on his own. He was kind and considerate, understanding of all situations and doing his best to make sure that everyone was as comfortable as they could be and it was so hard not to love-

Ok, she really needed to stop that.

Breathe in, then breathe out. Momo used the currents of the air to control the race of her constricted lungs. It hurt and burned with each breath she inhaled but the pain at least distracted her. At least for a small bit.

With one last stretch, Momo finally knocked on the door.

At first, she couldn't hear anything. Everything was silent with not even the sounds of footsteps being heard. She knocked again. Again silence. Her hand raised once more, ready to move when the door opened.

"Hello?"

Now, in a perfect world, Shouto would be the one behind door, peering over her while she breathed heavily and rushed into his arms. It would have ended in confessions, reddening blushes, and possible shared kisses.

However, this wasn't a perfect world. Far from that. Because looking back at her weren't the hetero chromatic eyes she fell into. They were large, brown ones that belonged to a female. Of course, it could have been a mistake, a misjudgment of numbers.

"Momo?"

But that wasn't the case. Because then, her eyes met with Shouto's, standing a bit away from the woman.

—

**_Jirou _**

If Kyouka could slap anyone at this current moment, it would be Denki. Hands down, no hesitation.

"Jesus Kyouka, are you on your period or something? Why are you being so pissy?"

Actually, scratch that. Slapping would be way too nice. He needed a well deserved kick in the balls.

"God, Denki. You're so fucking stupid!"

"Then why are you pushing me away?! I thought you liked this!"

From an outsider, it might have seen and heard to be the makings of stolen kisses that created markings of jealousy and rough emotions. Two star crossed lovers that were destined to go through pain before rekindling with love.

Well, maybe reality could be seen that way if you changed enough of it to include a strictly sexual relationship that turned the girl madly love with the electrifying idiot who probably was drenched in enough memes to notice anything else that wasn't hit across his face.

Denki was a fucking dense mess.

"That isn't it, Denki! God, you're so….URGH!" Kyoka groaned out, her hands clenching in and out while also opening up to fidget in her hair. And it was strange because normally, she'd look dead straight on but this time, her eyes focused in on everything but his own.

Oh god, maybe she's the bigger mess.

"Me? You're the one who's not saying anything, who just pushed me away and isn't talking to me!" Denki screamed back, his head swerving around to chase after her hidden eyes. "The hell is going on?"

"Nothing! God, it's fucking nothing!"

"What do you mean it's fucking nothing!? You came here to have sex and seem into it and then all of a sudden you have a change of heart! What the hell is going on?"

What the hell was going on? What really was going on? Did Kyoka know?

Scratch that she did know. She did know _extremely _well but was she going to admit it out loud? Find out as the next scene unfolds.

"Maybe if you actually looked beyond your stupidness and read the mood, you'd be able to figure it out!"

"Well fuck me, Kyoka! Both literally and figuratively! Maybe if _you_ actually weren't stuck in your bubble thinking people were mind readers, maybe things would be much easier!"

"Oh come on! Does it ever occur to you that I love you and that I'm tired of all this!?"

_Bingo. _

"You love me?"

Oh shit.

—

**_Tsuyu _**

The only sound that could be heard were the pools in the lake as small aquatic animals looked up in the air and gasped for oxygen. Some wind blew between them but nothing could shatter the silence.

Although, could it really be considered silence when the girl is waiting patiently for her stuttering partner to come up with a tangible phrase? Possibly. Sometimes red cheeks are enough of a spoken language. Actually, it spoke more than just words but Tsuyu wanted to see if words would actually come out.

"So….um…..tonight was nice….." Izuku whispered out, his eye contact focusing on everything but on Tsuyu.

"Yes, it was. I had fun," Tsuyu returned back, hoping that he would be encouraged to say more.

A goofy grin came with a head rub. "It sure was. That movie was really good and the food was amazing and the way you just smiled at everything made me really happy too and to be honest I was having a pretty rough morning with everything going on in the office so everything just worked out super well and it was really nice and amazing and-"

"Midoriya, you're muttering to yourself again."

"Oh, right, sorry about that."

Tsuyu gave a small giggle. "Don't worry, it's ok," she reassured him. It was odd, in the beginning, she had found that trait somewhat bothersome and pointed it out to have him stop. But now, it was kinda cute. More than just cute, it gave her butterflies in her stomach and made her sink into him even more.

"Ah, I know you always say that but I've been trying to stop it and I did it again. It's just….you...you have an effect on me, Asui," Izuku spoke again, words mumbling together once more in an incoherent fashion that only Tsuyu knew. "I don't know how best to describe it but…."

"Is it love?"

"Huh?"

"I said, is the feeling love?"

Seconds that felt like minutes passed between them as the silence grew tremendously around them. Izuku's face went from shock to being like an entire pepper and his mouth couldn't form anything except the giant O that stayed plastered on there instead of agreeing with her statement. The only sound that he managed to do were similar sounding symbols that made no sense in any way.

And Tsuyu could only help but giggle at this. Strange how that word can shape everything that was once known into something else completely different. Tsuyu could understand the nervousness he had. After all, things could go 180 more quickly than imagined and it was normal to be apprehensive to change that, especially if something was going good.

Too bad Tsuyu was the complete opposite. Inhibition didn't reach her vocabulary.

"Midoriya ...if you do feel that way, it's ok. Because….I love you."

_BOOM. _

_—_—

**_Mei _**

She was tired, oh so tired.

Which would be understandable for any normal girl that was on the path of getting married soon. Marriage was stressful and tiresome, especially for the bride so this would have been a normal occurrence.

Except that Mei wasn't a normal girl, not in the slightest. Throughout high school and college, most of her peers would throw themselves at any chance to sleep and get away from their responsibilities for just a moment. But not her. Mei's face would show up in any dictionary definition of energetic and hyper. Her muscles never stopped and her brain kept going in circles and more circles with ideas that had to be done in that very second or else she was going to die a horrible and painful death of creativity. The only reason why she had to go to sleep one time in the middle of a project was because she had been up for days (read as 8 days) straight and her body didn't know how to handle copious amounts of caffeine and a hard head that just wanted to work constantly. So she passed out. But for the most part, tiredness and her weren't synonymous.

Until now.

Mei was done with just everything. At first, everything seemed to go well and fine and fantastic but now, it wasn't. The idea of marrying a man who would be her test subject was fantastic at first but now, with everything turning upside down, it just seemed like a whole pile of utter and complete shit.

She wouldn't admit this out loud but she was at a point where she didn't want to get married anymore. Almost. Very close.

"I'm so….tired," Mei finally spoke out, her golden eyes avoiding Tenya's bright red ones. Hands crawled all over her face and sliding through her dreads. Her lips quivered and her arms shook in anxiety and stress. Mei could feel her body breaking down. It was all coming to a stop.

Mei couldn't hear Tenya. At least, if he was speaking, she couldn't hear him. She couldn't hear the soft, soothing sound she had grown accustomed to over the months, calming her down whenever a new obstacle came in and tried to knock her down. All she could listen to were the gears in her mind grinding against each other, screaming at the pain to stop.

Only when she felt cushioned by clothed skin did the world stop for a moment. Tenya's heart came with a steady rhythm. For a moment, all the stress washed away into yesterday's worries and only her and Tenya existed into a realm of love and fantasy.

But with every fantasy comes the wretched apple of Adam and Eve.

"I can't take this anymore. I'm so tired. I just want it to end…." Mei whispered into Tenya's shoulders, burrowing in as deep as she could. His scent flared in her nostrils. And then her eyes started to sting. And sting even more. And sting to the point where it felt like having needles being poked in the middle of her sockets. Her eyes turned glossy until a single tear slipped down her cheek.

With one drop, the rest started to fall. Cries bubbled out that turned to heavily amassed wails. If it wasn't for the fact that Mei was scrunched up in his shoulder, it would have blistered ear drums. Each emotion that built up the past few weeks burst through in this one moment and Mei didn't know how to stop. She kept going and going, gripping harshly against Tenya's shirt while he patted comforts.

Eventually, the cries lowered down to small whimpers with only her lips trembling.

And then….

"Should we call off the engagement?"

—

**_Mina _**

What an unfitting day.

The sun rose in the sky, with clouds puffed around. Wind brushed through her dyed curls, whipping across her face. She should have been in the city, smiling with friends and good company, spending all the last remaining change that lined her bank account.

Instead, in a black dress, Mina was out on a graveyard with flowers weighing heavily in her arms. Her shoes pressed forward on the concrete, melancholy echoing in each step. With every movement, all Mina wanted to do was run back, purge her memory of that day, and move on. But she couldn't do that. Reality was a bitch. Every good piece always had a bad piece following after it. That was life and that's what she had to deal with.

Her eyes scanned across the stones until she came to the familiar name.

_Shinsou Hitoshi. _

"Hi, baby," Mina whispered, kneeling down to place the flowers delicately by his shrine. "I hope you're doing ok. I miss you." Drops of tears slid down her pink cheeks with little hiccups coming from her throat. She tried to place her hands together for a prayer but it was too painful. It hurt too bad.

"I miss you so much."


	2. Boys - June 23rd , day 578

**_so here's the boys perspective on the whole thing wow so amazing_**

**_once again, i know how to write the story and i know what happens and i can flesh it out but as of right now, i have no plans unless individuals want it. so far, it doesn't seem like others want it to continue but it was also only the first chapter so let's see how this goes. again, if there's enough interest, then i'll continue. currently, im not motivated to do much to begin with so having any support to continue on would push me to do so. so def let me know but otherwise, not that big of deal _**

**_Katsuki _**

"I'm breaking up with you," Ochako repeated with a resolved look on her face. Her short eyebrows turned down with a frown to accompany it. In the past, Katsuki would kiss those little creases that formed right by the bridge of her nose. It would make her squirm and giggle but Katsuki always found her to be the cutest thing in the world. Of course, he never stated it out loud because only wimps like Deku did that.

Maybe if he did, she wouldn't be speaking like this.

"Why….? What's making you say that?" He asked her, melancholy apparent in his voice. Question marks kept spinning around him, threatening him, mocking him. They were so happy. So why…?

Her chocolate eyes swirled into his crimson ones. "You're nothing but a jerk Katsuki. Every time we're out, you believe that insulting me is the answer. Couples are supposed to love and support each other but you do the complete opposite. I thought I could stomach it when I first met you but now I see that I can't. I would rather be with someone who brings me up with them than pushes me to the ground."

"You're fucking lying-!"

"No, I'm not. You dated me because you felt bad for me and I'm ending it now."

Katsuki's teeth gritted together. His hands clenched against each other, nails digging deep into the palms. He couldn't decide if he wanted to cry or smash a fist into a wall. How could she say any of that? Ochako never thought that way before, never brought it up before. She had to have been lying. There just was no other way.

Plus that wasn't true. He didn't start dating her because he felt bad for her. He started dating her because he loved her. He loved every single bit about her.

"If you had such issues before, why didn't you say anything before? Why all of this now? You were happy yesterday, what the fuck is all of this? Have you been lying this whole time!?"

Ochako flickered her eyes away for a moment and took a deep breath in. Nothing came out of her for a small second. "It's been something that's been on my mind for a while now-"

"Bullshit! You were just saying how excited you were for tonight a couple days ago!"

"A couple days can change things. But again, you're choosing not to listen to me-"

"Because it's complete lies! Who the fuck is putting you up to this!? I don't believe you for one second and-"

But Katsuki never finished his statement. A hand slapped across his face. Electric sparks stung his cheek. He couldn't move. He couldn't think.

"Maybe if you listened to others for a little bit, this wouldn't have to happen," Ochako whispered coldly, ice pricking in her voice. "Don't stop me Katsuki. This is the last time I want to speak to you."

Katsuki didn't look but he could hear the steps of her shoes walking further away from him. A door opened and shut closed and all that was left was him and his broken heart.

And a ring burning a hole in his pocket.

—

**_Shouto_**

Shouto loved Momo. He loved her with all his heart. If it could be her fingers that held onto his for the rest of his life, then he would be the happiest man alive. Every minute with her was the best minute of his life. Shouto wasn't one for emotions but she brought that out of him and made him feel alive for once.

Too bad being the son of a multi millionaire didn't allow his freedom.

Against his will, his father, Enji Todoroki, found a suitor for Shouto and told him that a marriage was in the works. Shouto tried to fight it back, tried to tell his father that he didn't want to follow in his footsteps.

But all that came out of that was a bruise on his jaw and a dent in his bank account.

Shouto had no freedom. His fate was sealed when he was born. How his mother dealt with that was something he could never know.

So when Momo stood behind his door, greeted by his suitor, pain shot through him. Momo's eyes landed on his and he wanted to push the other girl aside so he could explain further that she's there against his will, that he would rather spend the night with her.

But, ultimately, that wouldn't help anyone. Rather it would only delay the inevitable.

So Shouto gulped down the hesitation building in his throat. "Momo, what are you doing here?"

That completely shocked her. Her head lowered, eyes moving everywhere except to him. "Oh, I just happened to be in the neighborhood and….there was something I had to tell you-"

"Shouto, what is going on?" His future wife to be asked. She started deeply at him, confusion and anger reading all over her face.

Shouto gave a sigh. "Don't worry about it, I'll take care of it," he reassured her, taking up her spot at the door to beckon her to go behind him. She hesitated but she nodded and moved away to give Shouto the space he needed. He turned back to Momo. Just looking at her face made him feel like the world crumbled on top of him, that there was no point in continuing on in this life of his. He loved her too much. "Is there something I can help you out with?"

"O-oh, I….I….uh…." Momo stuttered out, deep gulps audible to Shouto. She paused to take a deep breath in to steady herself. "There was something I wanted to talk to you about, but….um…."

Shouto knew. Shouto knew exactly why she was here. If it was anything besides that topic, she would have simply called him or texted him or even sent a professional email. If it was anything else, there would be no stuttering. Momo would have been upright and confident with her words. But that wasn't the case and Shouto knew that and he believed that she knew that too.

Which is why, he had to let her go. He couldn't let her stay to finish her thoughts.

"Well, you'll just have to tell me later then. I'm in the middle of something."

"Oh but…." Momo hesitated and Shouto thought it would be the ending of it until she coughed out the last remaining stress built in. "I think it's for the best if I say it now. So please-"

"Momo, you need to leave," Shouto spoke sternly, his voice masking the pain he felt behind each word.

"Shouto, please-"

"Please leave Momo. I would like to not repeat myself. This was very unexpected and I would rather speak in a mutual setting than you coming to my place. Please leave. We will speak about this later. I'm sure whatever it is, it's not important enough to come all the way without a warning."

Oh how he wished he could take back every single syllable that just came out of him. This wasn't him, those were the markings of his father imprinted on him. Never did he want to stoop to the level of his father but he just did and he wanted to suffocate into the deepest ocean.

And Momo….she looked so defeated. He could see her upper lip biting onto her lower one, her eyes glossing over, her body slightly shaking. A hand swiped over her eyes quickly and Shouto could see a shine reflecting off her skin. He wanted to comfort her and tell her that he never wanted to say that, that he was a slave to his father. But they both knew that he could never do that.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry," Momo whispered out, her voice breaking up and only allowing her to say that one phrase.

"Momo-" Shouto began to say but he never could finish it as she took off. Her steps rang heavily in his ears until the only thing left was the sound of the wind and his heart breaking.

—

_**Denki**_

Huh?

_Huh?_

"You….you love me Kyoka?" Denki asked once more, disbelief raising up his tone. She didn't answer. Her fingers fiddled with her hair with eyes looking at everything except for him. But that didn't mask the maddening blush radiating on her cheeks. "Kyoka, answer me. Do you love me?" Denki demanded once more, his voice raising and hands gripping her shoulders to get her to look at him. She tried to squirm but he held on tighter, forcing her to look at him.

Her lips trembled until she gave a deep gulp. "Fine. Yes I do. I love you."

"For….for how long….?"

"Ever since that kiss…."

"Which one?"

"You idiot! How can you ask that!?"

"Well maybe if you didn't assume shit-"

"...it was the one by the lake…."

Fuck, Denki remembered that day and that day very well. There weren't as many emotions that day as there was now but it still was a whirlwind. Definitely not what he expected when he brought her out for the first time but it ended in pleasures so he thought it worked out alright.

But jeez, that was such a long time ago. Maybe slightly more than a year ago. It felt brand new and fresh but it actually wasn't. There were a lot of moments and time inbetween.

So why was she saying this now!? Why didn't she say it before? When Denki asked her many times how she felt about him, she would just sniff and say that he was an idiot, that he was lucky that she gave him the time of day. It hurt a bit sure but he just went on his merry way, knowing that there wasn't love involved.

If she really did love him, then why the fuck did she treat him that way? Why the fuck was she never honest with him?

"Denki? Are you ok?" Kyoka asked quietly, her eyes peering through her bangs. There was a level of softness there that Denki hadn't really seen before. Had this been any other time, maybe he would have found her to be really cute. Maybe he would have kissed her on the cheek and hugged her. He did really like her after all despite the kind of relationship that they had.

However, in this very current moment in time, he wanted nothing more than to just throw her out and never speak to her again. Sure, she was pretty on the outside but her insides were filled with deep trenched ugliness that made him gag out acid.

"Am I ok? Am I ok!?" Denki shouted back in response. Kyoka flinched at the aggressiveness seeping in but that didn't make him want to stop. No, that only fueled his anger further. "So all this time, after everything that we've been through, only _now _do you decide to bring this up!?"

"Denki, listen-"

"No, you listen to _me _for once!" He stopped her, his posture becoming more irritated. "You made me believe all this time that you had no feelings for me, that this was what you wanted, and strung me along for well over a YEAR because you couldn't admit to something like that earlier!?"

"I was afraid-"

"Afraid!? Afraid of what!? That this thing would stop? That you'd have to actually try being in a relationship with me?" He dunked his head between his hands and let out a deep sigh. He was tired of this. "You have been treating me like shit this whole time Kyoka and making it clear you wanted nothing to do with me more than just fucking you and now, you're using this as leverage against me? You're fucking sick Kyoka."

"Denki-"

"You know what? _Fuck this._" Denki quietly whispered out, jumping from the bed to reach the door.

"Denki, wait! Where are you going?" Kyoka asked, gripping onto his arm to pull him back so he could face her.

Fortunately, he was stronger. He ripped her fingers away and burned his eyes into hers. "I'm leaving and never coming back. Don't _ever_ speak to me again," he seethed out before he pulled the door open and walked away.

He could hear faint sounds behind the door slam but Denki didn't care. He didn't give one shit.

He never wanted to see that bitch again.

—

**_Izuku_**

Was this feeling love?

Of course it was. How could he be a fool and not realize it sooner. Well, to be absolutely fair, he never had a chance to experience love, let alone have a relationship with anyone. He did occasionally get crushes here and there and would stutter around them but then it would fade away as he got to know them better. That's what happened when Ochako first came into his life after all.

Yet, there was always that different feeling he had around Tsuyu. He could never pinpoint what about her made her so special but she was absolutely right. It was love. That would explain everything. He thought of many different words to express his feelings towards Tsuyu but love was the one that never came to mind until now.

God, he was so stupid. Maybe one day he'll get it right.

But hearing her confess….well his heart couldn't take it. With all the missed opportunities they had, Izuku was starting to believe that he was never going to have a chance to properly speak up about how he felt about her. So hearing that and knowing she felt the same way all this time….he couldn't believe it.

With all the confidence built in, Izuku quieted his stuttering and did his best to give her the best smile. "I love you too, Tsuyu. I love everything about you, from the way you're upfront and honest to the way that you're always there for others and-"

"Izuku, don't repeat the same thing you've told me before," Tsuyu interrupted but she quickly did a giggle that just made Izuku's cheeks flare up in romance. "Rather…." she moved closer to him and grabbed onto his hands, intertwining with his fingers. "I would actually like it if you kissed me. Without anything interrupting us."

Izuku didn't make a comment on that. His emerald eyes matched her own and he grew lost in thought. Slowly, he moved his head closer, her eyes following him as he continued downward. Izuku could feel a soft breath against his lips and he was so close to placing his on hers and-

A happy tune of a cell phone went off. They jerked back and Tsuyu immediately rummaged through her bag to check on it (she did have a family after all, her siblings were young and needed her when something went wrong). Her thumb flicked open the phone and Izuku could tell immediately that she was annoyed by the contact. "Tsuyu, is everything alright? Is it your siblings?"

"No, it's Ochako," she grumbled out. The tune was the only thing between them before Tsuyu gave an audible sigh to flip the phone back.

Izuku parted his lips to ask but he never got his question out for Tsuyu pressed into him.

And within seconds….they were kissing. Just like that.

And goodness, did Izuku never want it to end.

—-

**_Tenya_**

"Do you think we should call off our engagement?" Tenya asked once more to a Mei that just looked up at him with wide, golden eyes. There was no answer to his question, only silence. He wasn't sure what to think of that. There was no indication, no sign on what she wanted. All he knew was that she was tired and exhausted. Naturally, of course, when one is fighting back against norms, there's only so much they can do before they crack under the pressure. Which is why she cried into his arms currently.

If only he could go back in time….then maybe….he would have spared her this turmoil and just didn't ask her to marry him. Of course, that would never be his first wish, but if it helped keep her the same energetic self he fell in love with, well, it would be worth it in his eyes.

Mei detached her gaze from him. Her fingers loosened from his back. She carefully unstuck herself from him. No movement happened for a small bit and Tenya was about to continue his thought when Mei slowly removed the ring that rested on her finger. Its beautiful gems flickered in the light as she grabbed his hand and carefully placed it on his palm. Pain ripped through Tenya. He knew it was the right thing to do. He knew for her benefit it was the right thing to do. But it still didn't hurt any less.

"Maybe one day I'll be ready to be a bride. Maybe one day I'll be stronger-"

"Mei…."

"But right now, I can't do this anymore. I just can't. Maybe one day we'll continue the wedding but for now, I want this to end."

—

**_Eijirou _**

As Eijirou looked up at the sky, he realized that it was a beautiful day. Little birds chirped around the trees. The wind was crisp, leaving a little tingle of fresh air on his face. Today would be a day where he might have been out on the beach, probably trying to enjoy the salty water against his skin. Or maybe he could have been up into the mountain tops, scaling the rocks with oxygen escaping his lungs. It was a day where the possibilities were endless and he wished he was out in the sun, sweating off the worries of yesterday.

Instead, Eijirou found himself in a graveyard with heat beaming down on his suit and a bouquet of flowers resting against his arms.

One might've thought that he came to pay respects to a lost family member or friend that passed in unexpected conditions. After all, who would come to a graveyard without a personal reason to when they could be basking in the daylight.

In a way, he did have a personal reason but not directly involving him. It was kinda complicated and he wasn't sure why he was here anyways since he didn't have any loved ones to visit.

Alright, scratch that, Eijirou knew exactly why he was here. He knew exactly why he wore a suit and bought flowers. And with walking further in, he found the reason he came all the way through.

Kneeling in front of a grave was Mina. There was no denying it was her. Her pink curls stuck to her tear stricken face and he could hear the saddened screams. It hurt Eijirou immensely to see her like that. He knew her since middle school and throughout all the paths they crossed, Mina was always smiling with this bright vibes that was infectious. She was the master at kicking bad energy out. Nothing ever bothered her. It was kinda strange when she got together with Hitoshi since he was quiet and reserved while Mina couldn't keep still but it was obvious on how much they adored each other. And it was obvious now with her knelt on the ground.

Carefully, he moved closer and bent down to reach her level. He placed the flowers by the other set and rubbed her back. Eijirou didn't need to say who it was. They had that bond since they were kids.

Eijirou didn't take track of time but eventually, Mina turned to him, rubbing her cheeks with her hands that ended up being futile with how tears kept replacing them. She kept trying to say something but only whimpers could come out. Nothing of substance emitted and that only made her cry harder.

"It's ok, Mina," Eijirou calmed her, pulling her into an embrace. "You don't have to say anything. I get it."

So that's what she did. Instead of speaking thoughts directly, she lifted her hands to grab onto his back and only cried out songs of sorrow into his shoulder.


End file.
